Ravage You
by HyuugaAmane
Summary: Xena tries her hand at writing a love letter, and Gabrielle catches her. A Xena/Gabrielle Fluff Piece


_Ravage You_

_By: HyuugaAmane_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely characters._

Perched on a moss covered rock, Xena twirled a quill between her fingers and glared angrily at the scroll lying on the leaf covered forest floor in front of her. Smudges and scribbles covered the parchment, and a large hole had been stabbed into the center of the page. Matching smears of ink graced Xena's hands and face. It was an unusual sight.

"The sun in your hair, the shine in your eyes makes me want to ravage you," Xena murmured as she wrote. She stopped and crossed the words out with a huff. "Tartarus that's bad."

"Whatcha doing, Xena?" Gabrielle peered over Xena's shoulder, hands clasped behind her back. The warrior princess started and fell off her rock. She landed with an audible thump which was followed by a painful sounding yelp.

"G-Gabrielle!" Xena scrambled to her feet, hiding the quill and scroll behind her back. It was a pitiful attempt at subterfuge.

"Xena, what's that?" Gabby gestured to the scroll and raised an eyebrow. Her lips curved into a playful smile.

"Oh, this? It's nothing! A grocery list!"

"We just got supplies yesterday," she took a step forward and Xena responded in kind. The warrior princess backed up so far that she ran herself into a tree.

"Ah, well, we missed a couple things," Xena refused to look Gabrielle in the eyes instead choosing to focus on a distant family of squirrels squabbling over a batch of nuts.

"What things?" Gabrielle was less than a foot away from her brunette companion at this point, and Xena shifted uneasily.

"Lard, we need lard," it was an obvious lie and it wasn't fooling Gabrielle in the slightest.

"Xena, we don't need lard," her hand snaked out and snatched the scroll from Xena. "Gotcha!" The blonde dashed away and jumped up on Xena's rock. She held the parchment up and began to read through the scribbles.

"Gabrielle!" Xena protested, but Gabby was having none of it.

"Ravage you…" Gabrielle looked over the scroll at the warrior princess, "Xena, is this a love letter?"

"Kind of… I wasn't having much luck with it."

Gabrielle jumped down, and laid the scroll on the boulder. She took Xena's hands, and stood on tip toe, placing a kiss on the tip of the warrior princess's nose, "This is sweet, but you don't have to do that for me. I know how you feel."

"I just wanted to do something special, Gabrielle." Xena smiled sadly at Gabrielle, and brought the blonde's hands up in front of her and kissed them.

"You just being here with me is special, Xena. I don't need anything else," she slipped one of her hands free and gently caressed the warrior princess' cheek, "I love you, Xena."

"I love you too, Gabrielle."

Xena leaned down and brushed the battling bard's lips with her own. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, and when they parted they both smiled and rested their foreheads against each other.

"So this is what you two do when you're all alone in the woods!" Joxer stepped out from behind a tree. "You know, I never would have guessed. You two are really sneaky!"

"Joxer!" Gabrielle stomped over to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Gabrielle that hurts! Cut it out!" She continued to drag him away while Xena chuckled in earnest.

"Why don't you take another jog around that mountain over there?" Gabrielle growled, gesturing frantically at a distant mountain.

"Aw, but Gabrielle, I just did that! It took me three hours!" Joxer whined and clawed at her arm in an unsuccessful attempt to get her to release his ear.

"Joxer, its important. I swear I saw some bandits headed in that direction."

"Can't you and Xena take care of it?"

"We have to go rescue some children from a burning building. Only you can defeat the bandits, Joxer," she released his ear and planted her hands on her hips. Gabrielle forced her expression to be deadly serious.

"Only me?" Joxer straightened, " Foul rogues! Joxer the Mighty has your scent and he shall not stop until you are but mere dust beneath the soles of his boots!"

He galloped away, sword drawn, bellowing his theme song for all to hear.

"Burning buildings and children?" Xena smirked at Gabrielle.

"I had to get rid of him somehow, didn't I?"

"Mmmhmm, now where were we?" she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Gabby's waist.

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to smirk deviously, "I do believe we were going to go back to camp, and you were going to tell me more about how you're going to ravage me."

"Were we now?" Xena raised an eyebrow and started backing Gabrielle towards camp. The blond laughed and wriggled free.

"Catch me," and Gabrielle took off running, Xena hot on her heels.

It was a very good night.


End file.
